Harry's Fault
by R.A.I.731
Summary: "They pressed the viles to their lips, and slowly drank the fluid. Harry never looked so beautiful in Draco's eyes before."


**A/N: This will maybe continue. If I'm satisfied with the out come of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter.**

It started with a potion.

A potion that stirred some deep down affection that neither of them knew they possessed.

In Draco's defense, it was Harry's fault. In his opinion.

They were in class, to be more accurate. Professor Snape had given the class of fifth years half of a class of study hall in which they were to put the final touches on their assigned essays, and the second half of the class would be devoted to exploring a love potion. Draco hadn't been particularly enthralled in the class at the time, but he felt…sort of excited that he was finally going to learn about this potion. His main question was what it would smell like to him. Snape finally called for them to pass forward their parchment, and the blonde inhaled sharply in excitement. He felt so…un-Draco. He was not supposed to be getting excited over a love potion like some Hufflepuff tween girl. The class gathered around the small table, a bubbling cauldron of a light red placed in the center. The Slytherin couldn't smell it from where he was standing, even though he was in the first ring of the circle of students.

"So class, as we all know from our studies with this particular potion, it is extremely potent," Snape started, standing off to one side of the table.

"Potent my arse," Draco snorted. Shouldn't he be able to smell it from halfway across the classroom if it was 'extremely potent'? The professor shot a look at him before starting to slowly walk around the display and continuing his lecture.

"We also know that it takes on the scent of the thing that you are the most affectionate towards. Some wizards have made accounts of the potion smelling like nothing familiar to them. And later in life, they find that their partner smelled like the potion. Needless to say, this love potion may know you better than you know yourself."

Several of the girls had shuffled forward, their necks craning in attempt to get a whiff of the fumes, but Snape ushered them back. He turned to the other side of the semi-circle, where the males had seemingly crowded together.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, you say that it's not potent, but it is not potent in that peculiar sense. A drop of this could make you fall in love with your sworn enemy." The Potions Master squinted slightly at Draco, and the blonde teen just quirked an eyebrow as if to say, 'Really?' Draco heard a chuckle from his right, and turned to look at a bemused Harry. This made the pale teen raise his other brow, before looking back at a slightly enraged professor.

"I was originally only going to take some volunteers to scent the potion and tell us what the smell, but since Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter seem so…amused about this topic, why don't we have a little fun." The dark haired teacher gave a sort of smile, or the closest thing to it, and looked around the room silently. He approached the cauldron, grabbing two nearby viles and proceeding to ladle the pink-ish fluid into the small test tubes. Draco and Harry exchanged nervous glances.

"Malfoy and Potter will give each other a sample of the love potion, and we will get to experience firsthand the effects of this…powerful concoction. If they refuse to take the potion, their houses will both lose 50 points each, and they will get detention for the remainder of the semester. With me." Snape smirked cynically, bringing the two 5th years the viles, offering it to them. Hermione's jaw was dropped, and a chuckling Ron stood beside her. She sent a glare his way, hitting the ginger with her potions book before turning back to Harry and Draco. They were both sending nervous glances at each other before giving hard looks to the viles.

"Do it now, boys, or you'll have to face three months of detention," Snape warned. Draco finally sighed, before taking the small glass tube. His Gryffindor counterpart looked at him, stunned, before Malfoy sneered.

"I have better things to be doing than spending three months in detention, and so do you, Potter." The raven haired teen sighed, before taking the other vile and raising it towards his mouth.

"Not so fast, Potter. The potion doesn't quite work like that. If you simply guzzled it you could fall in love with anyone. You'll find that it's like Polyjuice Potion in a sense; both of you must add a hair into your sample, then exchange, and drink." Snape explained, a little bit of pride in his voice. Draco and Harry faced each other, plucking a strand of hair from their heads and dropping it into the other's vile. They pressed the tubes to their lips, and slowly drank the fluid.

Harry never looked so beautiful in Draco's eyes before.


End file.
